trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Switcher-Ruby/Bye Bye Bunker
Switcher-Ruby/Bye Bye Bunker is the seventh episode of the eighth season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on November 22, 2019. Synopsis Switcher-Ruby A ruby switches Poppy's and Branch's minds into one another's body. They struggle to carry out the respective duties as they wait for the ruby to recharge. Bye Bye Bunker Branch has decided to move out of his bunker permanently, but he proves to every troll that he is not ready for drastic changes. Plot Switcher-Ruby The new Troll Village water slide is being declared open by Queen Poppy. She pulls the certain is greeted by a wooden cut-out sign of Branch. Branch has taken it upon himself to close the slide to make repairs because a Gem has grown against one of the supports and he says threatens to off-set the entire structure. Poppy is not impressed and hopes that this is a serious situation and not him obsessively worrying over insignificant flaws. Poppy postpones the opening for reasons of "Branch". As the crowd dispenses, Poppy decides that its time to give Branch a piece of her mind as this is disruptive to her busy schedule. The two get into a row over how they couldn't walk a day in each other's hair. As they argue, Poppy grabs hold of the Gem he is holding and it glows. They are sent flying away from each other, they get up to realise they look like each other though have kept their voices. Branch is stuck inside Poppy's body freaking out, while Poppy is criticising Branch's "weird" body. The go to the Troll Village library and look up the Gem, it turns out to be a rare Switcher-Ruby which has the ability to switch two Trolls with each other's bodies. Fortunately, after just one day, the Gem resets and they can switch back. Branch wants to go back and finish fixing the waterslide, but Poppy stops him and then Poppy states that the issue is that if the village sense anything wrong with her the Trolls are prone to freaking out. She flashbacks to a time she sneezed and the village put her to bed for a week. Outside Poppy states the entire village shut down and Branch has to pretend to be her. Smidge approaches with a problem and the two have to invent a reason they sound off quickly, Smidge buys it. Branch has to make a speech, luckily Poppy helps him get by. After the speech, Biggie approaches wanting share photos of Mr. Dinkles. Although Poppy loves looking at them, she is stuck in Branch's body so Branch has to go look at them instead as Poppy realises that Branch gets left out of things because he has no interest in them and no one expects him to. He looses his patience with Biggie as he is just showing him pictures of Mr. Dinkles that look identical. Poppy tells him to go back and continue to look at the photos or the village will figure out somethings wrong. At that moment, DJ Suki approaches as she needs Branch's help with her Pod's plumping. Since Poppy is stuck in Branch's body she has to go do it, and Branch lets DJ pull Poppy away. At the Pod, Poppy looks at the leak, but doesn't have any tools. DJ points out that Branch carries his tools in his hair and after pulling several items out, including a morning star, finds what she is after. However, she has no idea what she is doing and while trying to fix the leak causes not only DJ's pod to flood, but other Pods too. Branch is strolling through the village believing that Poppy makes her life way harder then it looks. At that moment, the Switcher-Ruby glows and Branch knows all he has to do now is find Poppy and switch back. However, he is stopped in his tracks by other Trolls who are concerned about how "Poppy" reacted to Biggie earlier. They do a In-Hair-Vention. They use their hair to enclose Branch in a tight space to talk to "Poppy" about her behaviour. Branch starts to talk but he makes things only worst and then forgets the name of one of the Trolls who is present despite being at her birthday party yesterday. Looking for an explanation to "Poppy"'s weird behaviour, Branch accidentally says he is not feeling well today. Branch is soon being chased through the village by Trolls with hot soup as he flees to avoid being caught. As he runs, he is pulled into a bush by Poppy. They apologise for criticising each other and now realise they don't have life as easy as the other thinks they do. The switch back using the Ruby. Now back in her body, she has to fix a few mistakes Branch made. She stops the crowd and says to redo the Mr.Dinkles photos and also calls Violet by her name and asks her if she wants a dance party at her pod. As Poppy walks away, she tells Branch he also has to fix a few things. Several pipes burst out of the ground around him. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Biggie *Smidge *Dr. Moonbloom *DJ Suki *Violet *Rufus *Klaus Von Frousting Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "Switcher-Ruby"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Bye Bye Bunker Poppy is scrapbooking in her Pod when Biggie and Smidge enter in a hurry. They have invites to a party, which Poppy is surprised their reacting too as there is a party every night in Troll village. Biggie states that their not like this one, as this one is being hosted by Branch. This comes as a shock to her and she opens the invite to see Branch's invite into his bunker against his better judgement. Poppy is moved by this, Branch is hosting his first party. At his bunker, Branch is making sure everything is safe, while The Snack Pack admire how far his come from paranoid hermit to neurotic stickler. Branch stops the party as he has an announcement to make. He notes that he has made a lot of effort to go from village grump to full fledged Troll and as he speaks, even the randomly generated Trolls of the village admire him. Eventually he gets to the point of the party - he has realised there is one thing stopping him reaching his goal This is his bunker and in order to move on he has to move out of it nd live above ground permanently. His words all are in synchronised shock at his words. Poppy is especially excited as this is a huge development for him and she is so proud of him that she is overwhelmed by excitement. She can't even understand why he is not excited. He states its going to be hard to move out of his bunker because it goes against years of isolationist instincts, and his paranoia dies hard. She asks how she can help and he tells her he needs help finding the perfect place to live or he'll loose his resolve and return to the bunker. Poppy leads a blindfolded Branch to a potential new Pod for him to call home. The pod is a high demanding pod with a lot of potential and Branch likes it. She show him the view of the local rainbow, but the light from the rainbow is so intense it knocks him across the room. Her next approach is to have him describe to Harper what home he wants and she will design it. However, when she is done he has described his bunker. Branch is horrified and Poppy tells him not to give up. Poppy thinks they will find him a great place. However, Branch says that deep down no matter how good the place is he'll always want to return to his bunker. Branch realises the obvious solution - destroy his bunker. Poppy tries to stop him doing something so drastic. All he has to do is lock up the bunker and give her the key, but Branch points out that al he has to do is look sad enough over a period of time and she'll give in. He puts on a sad face to prove a point, she whimpers and says they will destroy the bunker. Since this is going to be really hard on Branch, he makes her promise no matter what she will make sure he goes through with it, as this is the only way he'll ever become a full fledged Troll. She promises but says she better get help. That night, Branch and his friends gather at the entrance of the bunker, they are cheering on Branch. Branch has only to hit a single button on Gary to start the countdown, but he is have second thoughts. He realises he can't go through with this. Poppy knows he is backing out and he gets their friends to start singing with her. They try to make him realise how far his come and how wonderful he is. During the song they take a wonder so that Branch can think. At the end of the song Branch has made a decision - he is not blowing up his bunker. He then runs off with Poppy in pursuit stating he made her promise. She tries to get the remote from him but he won't give up. They run through Creek's late-night yoga class. They also end up running nowhere on a conveyor belt until Sky points out they are doing that. Next they swing through the trees, Branch slips and Cloud Guy catches him, then proceeds to drop him into a spiders web. Poppy pulls him out, they both land on the floor with Gary between them. Branch recovers first and grabs Gary and Poppy realises his headed back to the bunker. As they approach the bunker, Poppy yells Branch is going to lock himself inside the bunker, his friends are helpless as he leaps over them and opens the hatch to his bunker. Poppy grabs him to stop him entering. As they tug with each Branch tells her he'll never be what they want him to be. She lets go and he rolls into the rock outside his bunker, Poppy tries to comprehend what he said. Branch states that becoming a Troll again has made him the happiest his ever been, but there is a part of him he likes and he doesn't want to change everything about himself. Poppy and her friends come to terms with this and reconcile, Poppy states the day he came back to the village was the best day ever and everyone feels a lot safer. Branch is then seen wearing a hug time watch, this time for the first time he uses its glow to initiate a hug time hug. The group hugs. At that moment they hear the countdown time start on Branch's bunker as Cloud Guy has hit the self destruct button anyway. Episode Notes *This is the second storyline about Branch hosting his first party, the other is Branch and the Party Rescue. While the book is official, as it is not written by Dreamworks it is not canon. *With the exception of Fuzzbert, this is one of the few episodes that the entire Trolls The Snack Pack membership is present in the episode together. Most episodes had most of the group, but always left out odd members. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Biggie *Cooper *Satin and Chenille *Guy Diamond *DJ Suki *Smidge *Harper *Creek *Sky Toronto *Cloud Guy Other *Mr. Dinkles *Gary Episode Ranking How good was "Bye Bye Bunker"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes With Cliffhangers